


【刺客信条3】海尔森趁儿子睡着摸了他的egg

by TSkumo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSkumo/pseuds/TSkumo
Summary: 是和我可爱的丁讨论的脑洞，在这条世界线里海尔森杀死了康纳，康纳死后变成了一只猫（又来）回到海尔森身边陪伴他，是这样的前提。所以如果你们看到标题想到了涩涩的东西那也不怪我（叉腰）





	【刺客信条3】海尔森趁儿子睡着摸了他的egg

今天天气正好，阳光明媚又不过分耀眼，气温也舒适，春风吹拂在这片野性和工业文明交杂的土地上，里面掺着水汽、青草气息和丝丝缕缕花的芬芳。最难得的是，海尔森今天难得一见的想出来呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，他一手抱着纸笔和墨水，一手抱着巨大的猫下了楼，那猫被他拦胸搂着，后腿微微收起，大尾巴弯起来遮住柔软的肚腹，活像一只无辜的大号鸡毛掸子。他们在一楼碰见了管家先生，海尔森拒绝了他要帮忙拿东西的好意，并吩咐他过一会儿送些茶点到花园里来，他准备在那儿写一封给伦敦总部的信。

在圣殿骑士北美分册的大团长处理公务的时候，康纳就忙着在海尔森的花园里追蝴蝶。反正他也没什么事好做，现在他也不算个刺客了，就算知道了圣殿骑士们的详细动向，他也不可能用喵喵叫的方式通知他的伙伴们，亲身上阵就更加不可能。拉顿哈盖顿已经为这片土地献出了一生，而对现在的他来说，陪伴父亲才是最要紧的正经事。

第二要紧的，享受生活。

他在花园里滚了一身土，不过绝大部分抖抖身子就能弄下去，剩下等海尔森来摸他的时候就会跑到海尔森手上。康纳抓到了一只挺漂亮的蝴蝶，他在它晃晃悠悠的飞起来时猛的跃到空中咬住了它的翅膀。他跳的很高，连他伏案工作中的父亲都被惊到了。

“康纳？”他在远处大喊，“你在做什么？”

康纳吐出嘴里的蝴蝶，发现那对好看的翅膀在尖牙下不可避免的变得支离破碎。他沮丧了一会儿，还是把它叼去给海尔森看。

“恶。”海尔森对蝴蝶的尸体皱起了眉头。康纳对此不以为意，这是你自己要问的。

他把蝴蝶带走，把它埋在一株结着花苞的植物底下。等他跑回来时，海尔森又在埋头认真写着什么了。康纳围着他转了两圈，从一侧跳到父亲的膝盖上，在他怀里探出头，好奇的看他在写什么。

“康纳！”海尔森又在骂他，“能不能不要总是打扰我工作？”

老肯威把小肯威抱起来放到桌子的另一头。“去喝你的牛奶，然后自己去玩一会儿。”他命令道。

康纳这才发现桌上多了个茶盘，里面放着给海尔森的红茶和给他的牛奶。他喝了大半碗牛奶，长出一圈奶沫胡子，回来躺在海尔森手边舔爪子洗脸，海尔森看着他乐了半天。

“哦，康纳。”现在他的语调又充满爱意了，“你真是跟我儿子一模一样，不过他可能比你还傻，怪不得你们都这么能笼络人心。你看，连老管家给你的牛奶都是特地热过的。”

类似的话已经听了太多次，康纳明白父亲是出于寂寞才喜欢对一只猫说话，这些话都是海尔森的心里话，要是不对他说，那也不会有别的什么人能听他讲了。不过康纳也懒得理他，继续清理自己的毛发。

猫总是随时随地都会感到困意，更何况今天下午的阳光这么暖，把康纳棕黑色的长毛烤得暖烘烘的。很快他的上下眼皮就开始打架，还控制不住打了个哈欠，海尔森用余光瞥见，还露出了一个短暂轻微的笑。

康纳睡着了。他侧卧在桌面上，脑袋枕着前爪，后腿和尾巴自然伸展开，肚皮一鼓一鼓的，显然睡的很香。有什么飞虫在他耳边飞，他也只是扑棱了两下耳朵，懒得睁开眼，似乎一瞬间就又睡过去了。又过了一会儿，康纳感到有什么东西（是海尔森的羽毛笔）在缓慢地触碰自己的前爪爪垫，戳了两下得不到回应后又改去撩拨爪缝间夹着的那一撮细毛，这下有点痒了，康纳不高兴的收回了爪子，把它们藏起来不给海尔森玩，同时听见了父亲强忍着的笑声。

但到这儿还没完。几分钟后，康纳又一次被弄醒了，这次是有人在捏他的后爪垫。他躺得舒服，十分不想爬起来换个姿势或者换个地方继续睡，只好甩了甩尾巴轰开那只烦猫的手。海尔森好像又在笑。他好烦。

这次之后，康纳舒舒服服的睡了挺久，至少他自己觉得挺久的。但他还是没等来自然醒，而且比较难以启齿的是，这回醒来，是因为海尔森在玩他的蛋蛋。

——你都想象不到，当我回头但到父亲那张脸正在我屁股后面，一脸专注又有些猥琐的神情有多可怕。而且他即使发现我醒了也没停手，反而揉的更起劲了……

猫原地蹦起来，不受控制的弓着背炸起了浑身的毛。他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛看着海尔森，他的父亲和饲主，缓缓对他露出一个邪恶的笑容。

康纳跳下桌子落荒而逃。在他背后，传来肯威大师爽朗的、经久不息的笑声。


End file.
